words_worthfandomcom-20200214-history
Words Worth
Words Worth (ワーズ･ワース Wāzu Wāsu) is a Japanese adult role-playing video game originally released for NEC PC-98computer systems, and remade for Microsoft Windows. The game's story is linear, with only one story decision near the end, leading to one of five different endings. A five-part animated erotic direct-to-video series was adapted from the game's story. It also has a side story series, Words Worth Gaiden (ワーズ・ワース外伝)(known as Words Worth Outer Stories in the English release). The anime has the same general story, but the anime cuts out several characters and changes the plot mostly to create more sex scenes. The English dub is notable for featuring real life porn actresses Jenna Jameson and Nikki Dial.45 The rest of the English cast remained uncredited. Plot The skill of sword-fighting is known to two tribes, the Tribes of Light (which consists of humans living on the world's surface) and Shadow (largely part-human-part-animal creatures and monsters living in an underground city, who enjoy a lifespan five times as long as the Tribe of Light and age one-fifth as quickly). The two tribes lived in peace and harmony, their domains separated by the "Words Worth" tablet—a huge monolith slab erected by an almighty creator. Although the tablet has writing on it, neither Tribe can read the text. One day, Words Worth was mysteriously destroyed by an unknown entity; its fragments were scattered among the domain of the Tribes of Shadow. The two Tribes blamed each other for the tablet's destruction, and started a war that has continued for 150 years (100 in the anime). Astral, prince of the Tribe of Shadow, desires to become a Swordsman of Shadow. However, his father, King Wortoshika, forbids him to do so. He is engaged to Sharon, a beautiful swordswoman and Astral's childhood friend, who has feelings for Astral but wishes he were stronger. Release History The original video game was made by ELF Corporation in 1993. The game was remade for Windows 95 in 1999, with some changed character designs, full-voice added to the supporting characters, 3D polygon graphics, and an opening animation sequence. That same year, the anime adaptation was also released. The series was originally released in English by NuTech Digital in 1999. However, the license was lost due to NuTech being sued for failure to pay royalties. According to AnimeNation, that license was awarded in 2007 to Media Blasters, which will release the series under Kitty Media. The Canada Border Services Agency ruled in 2007 that Words Worth is obscene under subsection 163(8) of the Criminal Code and is prohibited from being brought into the country.67 In 2003, Words Worth was released in German by Trimax as Am Ende des Lichtes (At the End of the Light). Trimax also released Words Worth Gaiden in 2009 as Die Kriegerinnen des Lichts (The She-Warriors of Light). Episodes Anime Episode list (1999-2000)Edit Special episodes (2002-2009)Edit The series spawned two additional Gaiden OVA episodes and one comedic Omake episode. The Gaiden episodes take place in the final third of the episode "Pantheon of Play", the Omake following the conclusion of the original series. *